Autonomous vehicles have been proposed to autonomously travel on predetermined routes while detecting its circumferential conditions. Further, A technology is disclosed in which an operator outside a vehicle holds a remote controller to perform simple operations on the remote controller so that the vehicle can move while keeping its position relative to the remote controller (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-033256).
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-033256 does not operate an autonomous vehicle during traveling but takes restricted action such as parking through simple operations. It is occasionally desirable that autonomous vehicles be driven in accordance with operations by a driver depending on circumstances.